1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages over cathode ray tube displays, such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and height of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted without moving a support stand of the flat-panel display monitor because of its small weight.
A typical support stand generally includes a bracket to attach to the flat-panel display monitor, a rotatable bracket connected to the bracket, an elevating mechanism, a support member, and a base member to mount the support member. The elevating mechanism is rotatably connected to the rotatable bracket via a hinge assembly.
The hinge assembly includes many components positioned between the rotatable bracket and the elevating mechanism to increase frictional forces to retain the flat-panel display monitor in a desired viewing angle. When assembling the typical support stand, the components of the hinge assembly must be positioned by an external force to enable a shaft hole of each component to be aligned with a shaft hole of the rotatable bracket and a shaft hole of the elevating mechanism. A pivotal shaft of the hinge assembly can then be inserted through the components, the rotatable bracket and the elevating mechanism, one by one. However, it is difficult to align the shaft holes of the components with the shaft holes of the rotatable bracket and the elevating mechanism, thus making it inconvenient to assemble the typical support stand.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.